It rains
by Phanael
Summary: Sirius walks in the rain and thinks about Remus. Short and sweet! at least i hope so... Slash, don't like, don't read!


Challenge! From myself to myself: write a short drabble without any idea in twenty minutes! Well it took me some time more time, cause I'm on the phone… hope that's a good excuse to you xD

:-:-:-:-:-:

Sirius walked through the rain, the heavy drops hitting his leather jacket with a laud noise. He held his face up into the wind and enjoyed the wind cooling his face that felt so hot from crying.

Yes! Sirius Black had been crying the whole time he spent outside in the rain. And the rain was a welcome partner, washing away his tears, his sins and his years in Azkaban like no shower could.

He cried over his friend Remus Lupin. Gods, how he loved this man and how afraid he was to tell him! Sirius really wanted Moony to know. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and tell him that everything is alright. But on the contrary: Padfoot had acted strange since he came back from Azkaban. He avoided Remus for he was afraid of himself and he doesn't want to destroy their precious relationship. He loves Remus too much to risk anything.

Sirius tried to be a friend and at a distance at the same time. But it was so hard. Whenever Moony came near him – and he seemed to do it on purpose – Sirius barely was able to hold himself back. One time he had seen his own hand dart out towards his friends. His hand had hovered nearly an inch above Remus' neck and shoulder. He must have felt the warmth of Sirius' shaking hand. Padfoot had been able to will the hand back into his lap while he watched over Remus' shoulder at a document on his desk.

And Remus' smell. He smelled like a cold day in winter, fresh. A bit of peppermint and chocolate, for Moony loved tea and used to eat chocolate cookies with every cup he drank. All this was mixed with his masculine scent that nearly drove Sirius insane. He was mad with desire but he could not tell his friend to leave his house. He needed him by his side like air to breathe.

Padfoot shivered when a rush of cool wind came over him. It felt great to be out like this. He came back to Grimmauld Place and slowly walked towards the ancient Black Mansion. Behind a window on the first floor he could make out the werewolves body. He would recognize this form anywhere. He was tall and this, nevertheless well muscled and so sexy Sirius could not stand it.

When he looked up a second time the shadow was gone. Padfoot grimly smiled to himself. Moony had seen him coming… he was wet to his bones and was freezing. He had not noticed that he was cold until he had seen Remus. The made him feel so warm and at the same time realize how cold he felt. And how lonely.

"Padfoot!", he heard Remus' worried voice carried to him on the wind. The man ran towards him, only wearing a pullover. "Where have you been? You know you should not go out like this…", he came to a stop right in front of him, panting hard. Sirius wished it would have been him, making him pant like that.

Sirius froze to the spot when he felt Remus' arms around him, the man pressing himself flush against his body. "I thought you left me…", he said like they were a couple. Wordlessly Sirius let himself being dragged into the hall of Grimmauld Place. Remus looked at him, a serieous expression on his face.

"I thought you ran away from me!", he whispered. Sirius suppressed the urge to take him in his arms and kiss him.

"How could I ever leave you, Moony? You're so dear to me. You're the only friend left.", Sirius said silently. Before he knew what happened Remus was in his arms, obviously not minding the wet clothes.

"You should get out of these.", Remus said and took Sirius' jacket, then began to unbutton his shirt. When he looked up at a speechless Sirius he blushed a deep crimson.

"I… I'm sorry, Sirius.", he stammered. And looked away.

"Don't be sorry, Remus. I like when you care for me.", he said in a small voice. Remus' head shot up and he looked deep into Sirius' eyes, grey like the storm outside.

"You…", he took a step towards Sirius and laid his arms around him.

"Of course I care, Sirius. I'm so damn happy, you came back to me!", he whispered and smiled, when he felt Sirius' lips against his own. The man simply wasn't able to hold himself back, when Remus was so close to him, his desire drove him mad.

Remus moaned into his lips and deepened the kiss.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Please review, my dears!


End file.
